That I feel for myself
by Lore-chan
Summary: Nueva historia, es algo complicada, es como se ven los elegidos a si mismo, lo que sienten por ellos mismos. el primero Jou Kido y (si se pudo subir), Ken Ishijouji. **1 Y 2 CAPÍTULO**
1.

That I feel for myself.  
  
Written by : Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Jou Kido *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Es una pregunta algo difícil, una que nunca había pensado.  
  
¿Qué es lo que siento por mi mismo?  
  
Para empezar la respuesta diría que.no me que quiero lo suficiente. He pensado demasiado en los demás y me he dejado de lado por mucho tiempo. Esto era quizá, para alejarme de quien fui.  
  
Preocupándome por los otros por sobre mi mismo, era gratificante y me ayudaba a olvidarme que existía yo; de esa forma no tenía que pensar en qué era lo mejor para mí, qué era lo que me hacía falta y que no, si era feliz o infeliz. Cuando lo hacía era una gran angustia.  
  
Pensar en singular, sólo Jou Kido y nadie más.me costaba.  
  
Mi vida siempre fue vivir para el futuro, si estudiaba mucho, sería alguien importante, en el futuro; si me quedaba el día entero sin hacer nada.mi padre aparecía en la puerta del dormitorio con algunos tomos de libros. El castigo era terrible si no los leía. Aunque rara vez estaba en esas condiciones, tenía el día completo ocupado con cursos extras. Incluso hasta en vacaciones.  
  
Lo que siento por mí, ahora es rabia e impotencia.no haber hecho de mí, lo que realmente quise. No haber levantado la voz cuando era necesario, bajar la cabeza siempre.  
  
Quise haber sido como mis hermanos, cada uno manejaba a su voluntad su vida, ambos se fueron a dónde creían estar mejor. Yo me quedé aquí, siendo obligado a algo que no me gustó jamás, al final me acostumbre.a todo me he ido acostumbrando con el tiempo. No le tomo la pasión a nada.  
  
Lo que siempre voy a destacar van a ser los lazos de amistad que pude formar durante mi aventura, mi única y gran aventura; en la cual pude verme como era, vivir a mi manera.pero nunca olvidándome de los otros.  
  
Pude aprender cosas que no enseña un profesor, un examen, un libro. Ningún libro me enseña a amar de la forma que sólo mis amigos me enseñaron. Es algo paulatino, que lleva años, tiempo, esfuerzo.  
  
  
  
Por un tiempo me odié, como también odié a mi padre que me obligaba a hacer algo para su bien personal, él no pensaba en mí, muy pocas veces lo hizo. Odié a mi madre por haberme dejado a discordia de ese hombre que hoy por hoy admiro y amo, odié a mis hermanos por tener voluntad propia, y por no ayudarme a encontrar mi fuerza.  
  
También me amé, cuando fui amado. Y me repudie, cuando fui repudiado.  
  
Era una situación cíclica.  
  
  
  
Pero todo aquello me ayudó para ser quien soy en éstos momentos. Sé que no disfruté mi niñez, ni mi adolescencia.no me dejaron disfrutarla, porque necesite muchas veces apoyo, un apoyo que nunca llegó por parte de mi familia, pero sí a través de mis amigos; creo que no fue suficiente, y no lo fue.  
  
Lo que siento por mí es una mezcla de sentimientos, ninguno malo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* FIN *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas : El fic salió de la nada, como tantos otros que he escrito. Estaba aburrida, descansando (para variar), y me puse a escribirlo. Pensé que sería buena idea.  
  
Algunos párrafos lo voy a inventar yo, porque ya muchos saben la historia completa de cada elegido.  
  
¡espero reviews!, ¡please! ^_________________^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N (Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	2. 

That I feel for myself  
  
Written by: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
*Ken Ishijouji*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...Tristeza, siento mucha tristeza por mi mismo.  
  
Soy muy sensible e influenciable.hice sufrir a muchas personas por ello.  
  
Nunca pude ser yo mismo, tenía la sombra omnipotente de Osamu cada día.  
  
Osamu era como la persona que yo debía ser, si no era como él, no sería nadie. Toda esa confusión en mi cabeza me llevó a transformarme en alguien que no era, un personaje de mentira, uno que no podía respirar por cuenta propia, estuve a merced de recuerdos que me decían ser culpable.  
  
Pasó mucho tiempo, años, sin que pudiera vivir en mi propio cuerpo.  
  
No me sentía feliz, no era perfecto, quise ser perfecto. Nunca creí que fuera imposible, pisoteé a los demás para lograr mis metas.uno no se puede sentir persona si hace ese tipo de actos.  
  
Estuve solo y fui odiado, admirado, amado.  
  
Me alegre cuando vinieron a mi personas que se preocuparon y me sacaron de la soledad y apatía que tenía con el mundo exterior.  
  
Comencé a quererme y me di cuenta que era capaz de entregar amor, que hasta hace poco pensé que me sería imposible dar.  
  
A pesar de lo sucio que me siento por las cosas que hice en el pasado, éstas se han ido 'tapando', gracias a la ayuda y comprensión que me han dado mis amigos.  
  
El quererse o no, depende de cómo te trate el entorno en el que vives.  
  
Si uno vive en un entorno en cual le dicen que son unos inservibles, tontos, etc. uno crecerá con esa idea y se odiará. Lo mismo ocurre si te tratan bien, te miman y demases.uno tiene otra perspectiva de uno y por eso, es casi improbable el que no se quiera.  
  
  
  
Aunque en mi caso sea todo distinto, la vida familiar tiene tanta culpa de lo que uno siente por si, como los amigos, los conocidos, parientes.todos, en conjunto, deben cooperar para saber qué es lo que uno espera de cada uno.  
  
  
  
Caí muchas veces, pero mi familia y amigos me ayudaron a salir adelanté y aprendí a quererme y a perdonarme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* FIN *  
  
  
  
Notas: Mmm.este chico tiene razón.^__^  
  
¿Review?, ¿qué opinan?, ¡quiero saber sus opiniones no necesariamente del fic, sino de lo que ustedes sienten.vamos anímense a responder!  
  
  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N (Todos los derechos reservados) 


End file.
